Sonrisa secreta
by cari-chan1
Summary: Los buscadores se preguntan. Rinali sonríe. Kanda gruñe. Y Komui malpiensa. xD


**N.A**. Bueno, la zona norte del fandom va compensar el adictivo angst de la zona sur con un fic lleno de tonterías xD Mi intención en este fic solo es arrancar una sonrisa (bueno, eso es más que obvio dado el tema) y los lectores dirán si lo he conseguido o no, así que agradecería mucho (muchísimo) un review, thanks!  
Pd. ¿El titulo es cursi o soy yo sola quien lo piensa?

* * *

**Sonrisa secreta**

- ¿Tú lo has visto?

- No, jamás.

- Yo tampoco. Quizás sea cierto.

- Apostaría por ello, Buzz estuvo con él en una misión la semana pasada. Dice que no es humano.

- Buzz exagera, pero ciertamente no es normal. Quizás tenga no sé, una enfermedad o algo así…¿una parálisis tal vez?

- ¿Una enfermedad? Eso si que es absurdo.

- ¿Y no es más absurdo decir que no es humano? Aunque dada su actitud quizás no debería sorprenderme.

Una risa nerviosa flotó en el aire cuando las palabras se apagaron.

Rinali rodó sus ojos oscuros hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde un par de buscadores charlaban con voz suave, inclinados sobre la madera, como si estuvieran conspirando.

La muchacha llevaba ya cinco minutos escuchando sus comentarios, a pesar del habitual ruido originado por la multitud a la hora del almuerzo, y tenía que admitir que la curiosidad comenzaba a picarla. De hecho, había permanecido inmóvil, con los oídos alerta, con la esperanza de que a los buscadores se les escapara el nombre del sujeto al que dirigían sus comentarios, pero no parecía que la espera le fuera a dar resultados.

La joven exorcista abandonó su lugar, acercándose a ellos sigilosamente y tomó asiento a un lado mientras los dos hombres continuaban hablando ensimismados.

- Disculpad.- les interrumpió sonriendo amigablemente – ¿Puedo preguntaros de quién habláis?

- ¡Rinali-sama! – los buscadores brincaron en sus asientos, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición - ¿Cuánto…cuánto lleva ahí?

- Solo un momento.- sonrió ella quitándole importancia – Os escuché comentar de alguien enfermo así que…

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, ligeramente nerviosos.

- Nosotros solo…

Rinali intentó calmarlos con un movimiento de manos y alentarles a que continuaran al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie, solo tengo curiosidad. Sé que no debería meterme en una conversación ajena, pero realmente me gustaría saberlo…me lo contareis ¿por favor? – la muchacha parpadeó repetidamente, poniendo una de aquellas expresiones que solía utilizar cuando quería sonsacarle algo a su querido hermano. Y no solía fallar.

Uno de los buscadores carraspeó.

- Nosotros…solo…comentábamos que Kanda-san….

- ¡Ah, Kanda! – exclamó ella, comprendiendo – Es un gran exorcista aunque dudo que esté enfermo, salvo que ser reservado sea una enfermedad…- sonrió divertida.

Los buscadores permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, pensando que "reservado" no era precisamente la palabra para definir al joven exorcista japonés.

- No nos referíamos a eso, Rinali-sama.- aclaró finalmente uno de ellos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que verá… – el buscador titubeó – Lo cierto es, que todo el mundo comenta que Kanda-san nunca sonríe…de hecho, hay rumores que dicen que jamás lo ha hecho.

Rinali parpadeó, sorprendida.

- Eso es una tontería, todo el mundo ha sonreído alguna vez, es normal que en las misiones uno no vaya precisamente contento…

- Pero Rinali-sama, – trató de explicarse el hombre – Kanda-san lleva en la Orden dos años y nadie le ha visto sonreír. Ni una vez. Nunca.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza, pensativa; ahora que lo mencionaban, ella tampoco le había visto hacerlo.

- Definitivamente no es normal.

- ¿Será un autentico demonio que solo se preocupa de matar akumas como dice todo el mundo? – murmuró el buscador, mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor.

Rinali se levantó repentinamente.

- Que absurdo.- la escucharon musitar antes de marchar con paso vivo.

Los buscadores la observaron alejarse con cierta sorpresa, pero se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Rinali atravesó el comedor rápidamente, en busca del exorcista japonés. No podía creer que la gente fuera diciendo cosas semejantes, le parecía de mal gusto además de cruel. Y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarles a todos que a pesar de su actitud, Kanda era tan humano como los demás.

Luego de un corto paseo, finalmente lo encontró en uno de los largos corredores, caminando en dirección al comedor.

- Hola Kanda.- saludó ella corriendo a su encuentro, con una sonrisa radiante.

- Ah. – fue todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta junto con un imperceptible cabeceo.

Rinali le observó ligeramente contrariada, estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, le devolvieran la sonrisa, siempre. Era un acto reflejo más que un gesto de cortesía.

Pero Kanda no se inmutó ante su luminosa sonrisa, y continuó su camino. Rinali le siguió a pocos pasos hasta que entraron en el comedor.

- ¿Qué? – dejó escapar Kanda mientras veía a la muchacha que acababa de tomar asiento frente a él sin dejar de observarle con curiosidad.

- Kanda, tu comida favorita es el soba ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el plato que estaba sobre la mesa.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, contrariado.

- Sí¿y?

- Y ahora lo estas comiendo…

- Eso intento. – Kanda soltó los palillos, consciente de que no iba a poder almorzar con calma, al menos, no con Rinali delante.

- Entonces, un día tranquilo y almorzando tu plato favorito, tendrías que estar feliz ¿cierto?

Kanda encarnó una ceja y analizó unos segundos a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué quieres? – acabó por preguntar, sin comprender a qué venía semejante charla.

Rinali apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

- Si eres feliz ¿por qué no sonríes? – dijo ella con una expresión tan sincera como curiosa.

A Kanda le costó unos segundos asimilar la cuestión.

- No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo. – replicó finalmente con sequedad, volviendo su atención a su taza de té humeante.

- Por que sonriendo es como muestras que estás contento. – explicó Rinali, como si fuera más que obvio.

- ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?

- Para que los demás lo sepan.

Kanda la observó un instante, y estuvo a punto de preguntar si todo aquello era algún tipo de broma pesada.

- Me importa un…- hizo una pausa, recordando con quien estaba hablando – No me importa que los demás sepan o no si estoy contento. Y por si te interesa, ahora _no_ estoy precisamente feliz.

Rinali ladeó la cabeza y contempló en silencio como el joven exorcista retomaba la tarea de finalizar su almuerzo.

- Kanda…tú no tienes ninguna parálisis bucal ¿verdad? – exclamó de pronto.

El japonés casi escupió la comida que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno, sé que mi hermano es muy capaz de hacer locuras y pensé que podría haberte tomado desprevenido y hacerte algo…siempre prueba sus nuevos medicamentos en algún incauto transeúnte – acabó susurrándole en confidencia.

Kanda rodó los ojos. Tendría que haberlo imaginado, aun se preguntaba por qué demonios un hombre como Komui era el supervisor, no por nada se aseguraba de llevar siempre consigo la espada cuando iba a dar con él… Aunque ese no el quid de la cuestión.

- Estoy perfectamente.- acabó por responder, disipando las posibles dudas acerca de que Komui lo hubiera utilizado como conejillo de indias.

- Entonces, de verdad…¿de verdad nunca sonríes¿nunca sientes felicidad? – Rinali había bajado los ojos, clavándolos en las manos que se aferraban a la mesa. – ¿Tanto te disgusta estar aquí, con nosotros?

Parecía dolida, y capaz de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Kanda se removió en su asiento, incomodo por la situación.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – exclamó, sin perder su expresión molesta

La mirada de Rinali se iluminó cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza y le sonrió. Kanda gruñó, por que sabía que estaba siendo débil ante ella.

- Entonces ¿sonreirías? Solo un segundo. Por favor.

El joven japonés frunció el ceño.

- Por favor.- volvió a pedir la muchacha, esperanzada.

Kanda puso una mueca y miró a su alrededor con disimulo; Rinali comprendió sin que él dijera una sola palabra.

Lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del comedor, a pesar de sus protestas, deteniéndose una vez alcanzaron el área del departamento científico.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó Kanda, liberándose del brazo de la muchacha.

- No querías que alguien te viera hacerlo ¿cierto? – sonrió divertida, para sorpresa del japonés. – Todos están almorzando así que nadie te verá.

Pero no todo el personal se encontraba almorzando en aquellos instantes. Komui Lee también estaba allí, semiconsciente en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en una pequeña pila de papeles mientras dejaba a su mente vagar por dimensiones desconocidas.

Y fue entonces que escuchó la voz de su hermana, que provenía de algún lugar entre las montañas de libros e informes atrasados, y un impulso poderoso lo hizo levantarse de su asiento con ojos brillantes. Quiso gritar su nombre e ir en su busca, pero la conversación que sacudió sus finos oídos, le hicieron dudar un segundo.

- Está bien, tú ganas. Pero solo lo haré una vez. – la voz carente de emoción de Kanda flotó por la habitación – ¿Ya estás contenta? – habló luego de una breve pausa.

- ¿Eso? – Rinali sonaba decepcionada – pero no la he visto, solo una vez más. Por favor.

- ¿Así?

- Pero no lo haces de corazón, yo no siento nada.

- ¿Por qué tendrías _tú_ que sentir algo? – protestó el japonés.

- Oh, vamos, si no ¿qué sentido tiene?

Kanda refunfuñó.

- Mira, tiene que ser algo así…- continuó ella.

- ¡Espera¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Así¿ves? Tienes que alargarla más y…

Pero Komui Lee no podía seguir soportando semejante tortura, con su cabeza invocando imágenes a cual más indecente y depravada.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡RINALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El supervisor del departamento científico prácticamente voló sobre las montañas de papeles, en una pose que recordaba sospechosamente a la de un superhéroe y se dejó caer junto a su querida hermana, eso sí, estampando la cara contra el suelo.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Llorando y con la sangre saliendo de su nariz, Komui levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rinali que estaba frente a él, observándolo con curiosidad. El supervisor habría tratado de explicar su repentina aparición, entre gritos de histeria como era habitual en él, pero en aquel instante estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los delicados dedos de su hermana…dentro de la boca de Kanda.

Rinali continuaba tirando de la comisura de los labios del japonés, forzándole una sonrisa abierta.

Tras la larga pausa, Komui finalmente carraspeó

- Yo…esto…ummm…seguid con lo que estabais haciendo. – declaró, y con una expresión neutra que nunca antes le habían visto, el supervisor hizo un silencioso y elegante mutis por el foro.

Cuando aquella tarde Reever regresó a la oficina para incrementar el trabajo de Komui, lo encontró despatarrado en un sofá, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, con la boca abierta, babeando.

- ¿Supervisor?

- No te esfuerces, es inútil.- dijo Johnny, surgiendo repentinamente de detrás del sofá – Lleva así casi dos horas.

- Pero ¿qué le ha pasado?

Johnny se encogió de hombros.

- Creemos que ha sido un shock, quizás se lo provocó lo que quiera que le ha hecho tanta gracia como para mantenerlo riendo toda la tarde.

Y Reever se limitó a parpadear, sin comprender.

**fin**


End file.
